This proposal requests partial support for a six-day Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) conference on Post-transcriptional Control of Gene Expression: Mechanisms of mRNA Decay (PTCGE) to be held at the Steamboat Grand Resort in Steamboat, Colorado. The FASEB meeting is the eighth in a series that has been held every other year since 1998. The broad and long-term goal of the Conference is to improve our current understanding of the fundamental mechanisms by which post- transcriptional control of RNA stability and translation regulates gene expression in normal and disease states. The emphasis is on post-transcriptional events involved in the metabolism of mRNA, but this extends to transcriptional coupling, and to factors involved in translation and its control, including tRNA and non-coding (e.g., micro) RNAs. The Specific Aims of this meeting will be to convene approximately 37 internationally known speakers representing key areas of post-transcriptional gene regulation, with a total of 120-140 participants, for a six-day meeting. The program will consist of nine morning or evening sessions that will broadly address cutting-edge issues in: 5' and 3' end control of mRNA decay; subcellular localization of mRNA translation and decay; RNA-binding proteins and mRNA fate; coupling between mRNA translation and decay; mRNA quality control and processing; small non-coding RNAs; post-transcriptional control in disease; and post-transcriptional control at genome-wide and organismal levels. In addition, small poster sessions on two late afternoons will enable all participants to contribute to, and learn about, these topics. Free early-afternoons and late-evening periods in the relatively isolated summer setting of the Steamboat Grand Resort will stimulate productive, informal discussions among established and junior principal investigators, post-doctoral trainees and graduate students from the U.S. and abroad. The significance of this application is that this FASEB meeting has a unique format and brings together sets of researchers who, despite having converging interests, have infrequent opportunities to meet as a group. A particular attraction is to bring together researchers focused on prokaryotic and eukaryotic features of post-transcriptional control to exchange information and stimulate new ideas. The resulting discussions and cross-fertilization will help define critical areas to propel this field forward. In addition, elucidating the basic mechanisms of post-transcriptional gene regulation will be essential to gain a full understanding of the organization, function, and evolution of the human genome. The health relatedness of this application reflects the extensive involvement of RNA-processing dysfunction in numerous genetic diseases, neurological and neuromuscular disorders, and cancer. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This meeting is focused on the mechanisms by which mRNA decay determines which proteins are produced in any given cell. Genetic defects that subvert this process have been linked to neurological and neuromuscular disorders as well as cancer. By bringing together experts in different aspects of this biological problems, we hope to stimulate new ideas that will lead to treatments for these conditions.